


The Other Man

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe is in love with, er, lust with, er, has an encounter with a co-worker.  Warning:  Not Jim/Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Man

Disclaimers: Not intended to infringe upon any held copyright; no money involved.

Notes: This fits into the Other Man challenge I put up, as well as a spell of Rafe-mania that has been going around. This will almost certainly drive some people nuts -- I couldn't decide whether to do Jim/Rafe or Blair/Rafe, so... you decide. :) Also, I know this has no set-up, but that's kinda the feel of the piece, so if it bugs you, well, delete it.

Summary: Rafe is in love, er, in lust with, er, has an encounter with a co-worker.

Warnings: Not Jim/Blair. :)

**The Other Man**

by

Ann Teitelbaum

Rafe couldn't believe it -- after all these months of looking, thinking, and fantasizing, and now, here he was, being kissed....

How many times had he caught himself staring at those lips, watching them move, wondering how they'd feel pressed against his own? And now... he licked at them, felt them respond, grabbing onto his tongue and sucking hungrily. He heard a moan, but couldn't tell whose it had been.

Determined hands pulled at his shirt, untucking it to stroke along his back. He shivered at the touch, wriggling his own hands in underneath clothing, reveling in the warmth. He felt the grip become stronger, and felt his own hardness caressed as the two men began to rock against each other, gasping for breath as arousal rose higher. 

His mind was whirling with questions -- why now, and what would they do about the future -- but his body knew only that this was what it wanted, what it had been longing for all this time. He felt his hunger rise, and knew that he had to take what he'd dreamed of, in case it wasn't offered again.

He fell to his knees, quickly unzipping the pants, freeing what his mouth now watered for. Yes, there it was, full, hard, and his.

A moment to lick at the cockhead, another moment to savor the taste, as well as the sounds this man made for him. Pressing his own arousal down, he leaned forward, committing to memory the feel of this man's beautiful cock sliding over his tongue, pressing against the back of his throat. He pulled back, now using his tongue to full effect, glad that he had some experience at this.

One strong hand cupped the back of his head, another gripping his neck. Rafe closed his eyes, wishing for one fleeting moment that this could last forever. 

A small thrust reminded him that he'd been in the midst of making sure he'd at least be considered for a second encounter. Inhaling deeply, smelling the musk and loving it, he resumed his ministrations, rocking with the hip thrusts that seemed completely instinctive, and yet completely right.

As he felt the man's cock swell, and heard one more stifled moan, those hands gripped him tight, and he knew he'd have marks to show for it. With that melancholy gratefulness, he took what came forth, swallowing greedily, licking and caressing for each last pulse of bitter liquid.

He let himself sit back, oblivious to the fact that he'd come, himself, in those last couple of moments. A touch to his cheek brought him from his reverie, and he looked up, dreading what he might see.

A sweet smile, and another caress, fingers coming away wet with tears. "What's wrong?"

Rafe took a breath, unsure of what to say. This couldn't be as important as it felt, surely. "I...." He shook his head, unable to lie, but ashamed to tell this man the truth -- that he loved him.

Hands took his arms, pulling him to stand. One more kiss, and those lips were now at his ear. "I know you've been wanting me. I've seen you look at me." At Rafe's small flinch, he was caressed, comforted. "Shh, don't worry. I liked this; I like you." They separated just enough to meet each other's gaze. "I'd like to do this again, Rafe. Do you think we could?"

Relief washed through him, with excitement hard on its heels. "Oh yeah," he vowed, pledging to make certain he fulfilled every wish, every fantasy the other man shared with him. Watching those wonderful lips curve now into a smile, he knew he was grinning widely as well. "Oh, yeah."

\--end, I guess--


End file.
